Pokemon & Gears Of War: The Rebelion
by FireWhizz017
Summary: On a small planet in the universe more commonly known as Earth. Many of the deity pokemon of the planet were in a deep slumber, only to be awoken in times of danger, and this is a time of danger  but with them captured who will save the earth
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning of the Locust**

On a small planet in the universe more commonly known as Earth. Many of the deity pokemon of the planet were in a deep slumber, only to be awoken in times of danger.

Or for a meeting with the God pokemon Arceus. However in this case it was for danger. The legendaries were being captured by something. But the God could tell it was not a human cause.

"What is going on?" She asked herself, since she was alone in the Hall of Origin. "Where are they? They can't have disappeared." She repeated to herself over and over again.

She knew she was overworking herself. But she was worried. She was missing half of the Legendaries and the number continued to rise.

_BANG!_

Arceus suddenly felt an extremely strong electrical current flow through her spine and attack all of her muscles. Her central nervous system was shot and she couldn't feel a thing.

"Target Down!" She heard a raspy, hoarse voice say. "Capture! Take to the Queen..." That was all she heard before Arceus fell into unconsciousness.

One Week Later

A lone figure in a cloak ran as fast as it could. The figure was miniature and was carrying a machine gun weapon in it's arms enhanced with a chainsaw bayonet.

"GET HIM!" A group of ugly, humanoid figures with the qualities of insects followed this figure, firering all of their respective weapons, Bolt-action rifles, at him, trying to wound him.

The figure paused briefly at the opening to a forest. _"Ilex Forest." _He nodded to himself before charging through the bushes, examining every bush and tree in search for something. The creatures still at his tail, he spun around and got behind a large, thick tree and open fired.

The spray of bullets towards the creatures forced them into cover, however one was too slow and was hit in the chest, killed instantly. _"One down, three to go!" _The figure thought to himself as he continued to fire.

One of the creatures looked over to check their target's position but got his head blown off by a stray round. The other two fired back with as much as they could, but they didn't look in fear of getting hit, so their bullets missed.

The figure made it's way around them through the bushes. They had no idea what was going on until one of them was shot by a close range barrage bullets. The other thought quickly and charged the figure with it's fists, unaware that the figure revved up the chainsaw bayonet.

ZZZZZZZ! The chainsaw ripped through the flesh of the creature like a hot knife slicing butter. A spray of the creature's red blood was sent every where. Getting all over the figure.

"Well this is not what I had planned for my week!" The figure cried out in frustration. "Getting hunted down by creatures from underground is not my idea of fun!" He continued to rant until he found a river.

He took his cloak off to wash the blood out of it to reveal a feline like body, with a tail three times the length of his normal body. But what's most noticeable about him was that he was pink.

He soaked the cloak in the murky water and sighed to himself. "I guess they got Celebi. She would never let the water around her place get this dirty." He took it out and twisted it to get the water out before placing it back on. "Guess I'm the only one left."

He left the forest and got out a small phone and dialled a number. "Aura, meet me by Mt. Coronet. Bring Fluff and Ratchet as well. Mew out." The figure, Mew stated into the phone before teleporting to the said location.

At the base of Mt. Coronet

"Aura!" A voice called out. The jackal like humanoid, blue and yellow pokemon looked over to see a vehicle move towards him. This vehicle had four wheels and heavy armour plating on all areas, a machine gun on it's left and right flanks as well as a small rocket launcher on the top.

"Good to see you too Ratchet." The Lucario said. The side door opened to reveal green pokemon with bulbous red eye's and four diamond like green wings. The Flygon grinned to his friend.

"You too Aura. And don't forget Fluff!" The other door opened to reveal brown and cream, long eared, fluffy armed, bipedal pokemon known as Lopunny.

"Good to see you too Fluff." Fluff blushed before replying.

"You too Aura. So where's Mew?" As if to answer her question a chainsaw bayonet slicing flesh could be heard nearby and out of the bush came the pink pokemon, carrying a disfigured corpse of one of the creatures.

"Sorry I'm late. Just got caught out by a group of three. No match for me though. How's the ride Ratchet?" Ratchet grinned proudly.

"Great! She's just about ready for anything!"

"Good. Cause I located the Legendaries. Those Locust made one mistake. They took all the other legendaries, so their aura was concentrated so it was easy for me to locate them."

"Well. Where are they?" Fluff asked, nibbling the tips of her ears. It was a bad habit of hers. Mew sighed. That same habit reminded him of Celebi's bad habit of chewing the tips of her fingers.

"They are right below us. Underground." They all now looked down.

"Well how are we suppose to go down there?" Aura asked.

"The Locust burrow to create caves so they can transport things from the surface to their turf. So there must be an entrance around the mountain some where."

"Right. Well let's get into the vehicle and go search!" Ratchet replied, getting into the drivers seat.

"Shotgun!" Mew smiled and got into the passenger seat. Aura shrugged and got into the back along with Fluff.

"Well, let's find ourselves an entrance!" He announced as the four of them headed off around the mountain.

Inside the Locust Prison Camp

All of the Legendaries from Arceus to Zapdos were all in separate cages. Each cage wasn't very big and was very cramped for most. Then in came a Bulky locust with thick armour they know as a Mauler, or a jailer. "Almost. With all of you gone. The Locust can emerge and take our rightful place on the surface."

"Then why are you keeping us alive? And above all that who are you?" This question came from the very brave Raikou. The Jailer turned and smirked towards him.

"Good eyes. I am not an ordinary soldier. I am RAAM! One of the best. And in charge of torture." The rest of the legendaries gulped as four ordinary jailers emerged. "Take prisoners 023, 091, 003 and 128." He said in a raspy voice and turned to leave.

The jailers then opened up Heatran's cage along with Moltres's, Latios's and Entei's. They were then forced deeper into the building and the others could see two of them going onto a giant, ugly looking creature with a platform on it. They were then taken away.

"Where are they being taken?" Lugia asked anyone in fear of what could happen to Moltres.

"How should we know?" Ho-oh replied, snappily before getting scolded by Kyogre.

"She's worried dude. Leave her alone."

"I just hope some-one is looking for us." Cresselia said. Darkrai patted her back comfortingly. **(Their cages were next to each others.)**

"We do have hope. Mew isn't with us. He could sense our aura." He said with a look of determination. Celebi shook her head.

"We all know he's stupid. But he's not stupid enough to face an army of ugly monsters to try and save us."

"Stupid no." Mewtwo said calmly. "Loyal, Brave and determined enough, possibly. Arceus did create him to be powerful. And maybe he got some help. We can only hope he's more intelligent than we think he is."

With Mew

Mew sighed as they entered the burrows of the mysterious creatures in search of his fellow legendaries. "What's up sir?" Ratchet asked.

"Just worried for my friends. I know that they can take care of themselves. But that doesn't stop me worrying." He replied, looking around. He saw that the whole area was disgusting, but it wasn't that much of a surprise to him.

"Yeah. I suppose worry just shows tha..." Aura's words were suddenly drowned out as Mew put his paw over his mouth and told Ratchet to shut off the engines.

"Locust patrol. Five hostiles. Hold fire. Let's take this quietly and see what they're doing." He pointed straight ahead as they all got out of the vehicle, which was concealed behind a stalactite, and crouched down to get behind another, at a closer proximity to the patrol.

"What are they doing?" Fluff asked, noticing the strange blue pod they're carrying. Mew then sensed a powerful fire aura inside the container.

"Moltres is in that thing." Mew said urgently. "Get them guys!" He then got up and fired a round out of his Lancer hitting the Locust at the front, causing his head to explode. The other Locust quickly dropped the pod and got into cover.

"Ratchet to the right!" Fluff said urgently. Ratchet responded and hit the Locust in it's arm. The Locust doubled over in pain, allowing Ratchet to finish him with a bullet through the chest.

"Aura! Flank left! Fluff, Ratchet cover him!" Mew said, taking out another with a couple of rounds in the abdomen. Fluff and Ratchet did as they were told and fired at the Locust's cover position.

The Locust kept down, not willing to get their heads blown off, allowing Aura to get around and finish the two off with a montage of bullets piercing through their greyish skin. "Good work guys! All Locust neutralised!"

"Mew!" A muffled sound called. "Is that you?"

"Guys! Get this pod open now!" Mew shouted. Fluff fired up her lancer and started to saw through the lock.

After a few minutes the lock broke open and Moltres got up and stretched her wings. "Ahh! It feels good to stretch."

"Dude! The flames could attract attention!" Ratchet scolded. Mew shook his head.

"If there were any other enemies nearby. Then the gun fire would have tipped them off of our presence." Mew then turned to Moltres. "Moltres. You remember the Tree of Beginning right?" Moltres nodded. "Good. I want you to get there as fast as you can. You'll be safe there my friends will take care of ya'."

"Right. Thank you guys so much. I owe you."

"Well you could repay our favours now." Aura interrupted. "Do you remember where they took you and the other Legendaries." Moltres nodded and pointed right behind them.

"They took me right up this way without turning for three hours. I'm sure you'll see the prison encampment with them if you continue that way." Mew nodded.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. They'll say the challenge tooth. You have to respond pick to get in." Moltres nodded.

"Thank you. I'll see you later." She hugged Mew really hard before flying off.

"Alright guys let's move. Double time. We don't know what they were going to do to Moltres." They all got back into the vehicle and drove forward.

2 Hours later. In the prison camp

"What do you think they're doing with them?" Jirachi asked. During this time Arceus, Giritina, Palkia, Dialga, Kyogre and Groudon had been taken.

"I don't know. And I don't want to know." Darkrai answered. He had hope that Mew would find them. But that hope is looking a little bleak right now.

RAAM then entered again with blood on his hands and a dead pokemon...

...Latios.

"LATIOS!" Latias screamed, trying to get to her brother through the cage. The others looked on in astonishment.

"This shows where defiance gets you. Now tell me where the Resistance are NOW!"

"We don't know anything about any Resistance!" Celebi shouted at him. He turned to her in amusement.

"Bring her down here now corporal." RAAM said calmly, taking out a pistol. Celebi's blood started to run cold as the jailer grabbed her and pulled her before him.

"So you show defiance, even after we showed you what will happen. Maybe we need to give them a first hand look then." He pointed the weapon at her head.

"CELEBI!" They all called in distress, closing their eyes, before...

...a scream of pain was heard.

They all opened their eyes expecting to see a dead Celebi. But they saw RAAM being beaten away from her by a pink kitten.

"RATCHET! AURA! FLUFF! SECURE THE LEGENDARIES AND HIT THEM HARD!" He shouted as he blocked the machete that RAAM was wielding with his Lancer.

The jailers tried to fight back. But it was futile as they weren't very well equipped.

Suddenly a flying, ugly squid-like creature came crashing through the roof and hissed, slapping Mew into the bars of Mewtwo's cage.

RAAM then got on top of the creature and he flew off. "Dam that bastard! I almost had him!" Mew cussed as he got up and walked towards Celebi.

"Are you okay Celebi? He almost shot you." Celebi nodded.

"I'm fine. No damage." Mew nodded, did a once over anyway and turned around.

"FOX TROT ONE ON ME!" He shouted as Ratchet, Aura and Fluff walked up to him. "Looks like we were too late. Some of the packages are missing and one is KIA. We need to evacuate these guys out of here before we can go on a search and rescue. Get them out of their cages while I contact Flying Arbok six-four. Go!"

They saluted before firering up their Lancers and taking out the locks. These locks were a lot weaker than those on Moltres's pod so they broke open easy.

"Affirmative we need a pick up at co-ordinates Mankey five-two. Okay see you soon. Fox trot one out." He said. Celebi couldn't really understand what he said. But didn't question him.

After about ten minutes they were all out. "Okay let's get out of this shit hole Fox trot! I don't want to stay here a minute longer." With that he lead the large group of pokemon out of the prison camp.

"I didn't really understand before, Mew, but why didn't you just teleport us to the prison camp rather than go on foot?" Fluff asked. Mew looked at her like she was an idiot.

"The same reason why these guys didn't just teleport out of here. We're too far beneath the surface. They wouldn't be able to get their bearings straight and gravity would be too strong, which is why we're all walking on foot, it would be far too risky."

"So why are you leading these guys anyway Mew?" Mespirit asked, posing the question all of the Legendaries were dying to know he answer to. Mew sighed.

"After we were starting to get abducted, I wondered what the cause was. So I visited this old lab the humans used and found a whole load of documents about these creatures, the Locust. That's when they attacked and tried to take me. Was I lucky I found an old shotgun. Anyway. I fought through them and ran out as fast as I could and I saw him."

"Who's him?" Uxie asked.

"RAAM..." The legendaries gasped. He had met RAAM before this.

"Why are you wearing the hood?" Celebi asked. Fox trot just looked bad for him and ran on ahead to check the surroundings.

"Well I faced RAAM and I was about to kill him with my Lancer until it chose that time to break..." He shuddered. "...I only just managed to escape but..." He pulled his hood down and the other legendaries gasped.

They saw that the eye that was concealed by the hood, the right one, had a huge vertical scar that ran from the top of his head right down to the tip of the right side of his mouth.

"...He left one hell of a beauty mark. I wear the hood because it reminds me that I failed in killing that son of a bitch. And now I failed again. But I'm not giving up."

"I researched the documents and found that the Locust attack by digging. They dig through our soil and attack us by surprise. I also found out that the Tree of Beginning's soil is too thick to dig through. So I set up a force to give those monsters hell when possible."

"We are the Resistance!"

"Wait! That's what RAAM wanted to know about." Latias pointed out sadly. Mew looked at her.

"WAIT! How in Arceus's name did he know about us? This was the only time we attacked!"

"Sir!" Aura said. "We could have a rat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rookie and the Rat**

"Welcome to the new Tree of Beginning. Central area of the Resistance." Mew looked at all of their reactions and grinned. He knew they would look surprised.

The place looked just like a human city except that all of the infrastructure was inside the Tree. The buildings looked a little worn and crooked but a building is a building. "How long were you working on this?" Articuno asked. Mew shrugged.

"A week? I had a lot of help." Mew was interrupted by a loud voice.

"FOX TROT!" Mew turned to see a blue pokemon with lots of 'pipe' like tubes coming out of his head.

"What's up Exploud?" Mew asked. The pokemon, Exploud, moved to the side to reveal a medium pokemon who was wearing a full armoured uniform that was blue.

"You got a new trainee! Major's orders!" He then indicated to the pokemon. "He's an Electabuzz! Name Buzz Linen!"

Mew nodded. "Right. Pvt. Linen on me. Thanks Exploud. I'll take it from here." Exploud nodded and went back to his sentry Turret. Buzz saluted.

"It's an honour to fighting along side you, sir!" Mew rolled his eyes.

"I'm no-one special, kid. Now our first order of business is to get these guys housed. They may have to share rooms. Then we have a search and rescue for eight missing Legendaries." Celebi frowned.

"You have to go back down there?" She asked. Mew nodded.

"Not only for the S&R. But we need to plant a resonator so that we can find the perfect place to put a couple of missiles to take out their tunnels and put the bastards down!"

"Amen to that!" Ratchet exclaimed throwing his fist up in the air.

"Let's go!" With that the large group went forward to find somewhere to home them.

Two Hours Later

"Alright guys, we're almost at the drop point!" Buzz called back. Mew and Ratchet nodded back.

"Remind me again Mew. Why did we leave Fluff and Aura behind?" Ratchet asked.

"Because we need to train the Rookie and we can't have too big a force, otherwise the Locust would start to get suspicious. And they're with the larger force hitting Lavander Town in the Hoenn Region." Mew answered. "This way, we'll get a clean way in."

"We're here!" Buzz called back. Mew nodded as the two held onto the handle bars on the Helicopter that was transporting them. Once it touched down, they jumped off and it flew off.

"Control. This is Mew do you copy?"

"Rodger Mew I copy." Mew recognised this voice all too well.

"Celebi? Since when did you join Control?" He asked. Celebi giggled a bit.

"I joined because they were short handed. Guard is basically showing me how to use the computer and most of the girl Legendaries are here. The Guys are in the large force attacking Lavander Town." Mew smiled.

"Thanks. We needed the additional support. Anyway, have you got a fix on our location." Celebi tapped some things into the computer.

"Standby! Okay I got you. Co-ordinates Abomasnow nine-three right?" Mew nodded, even though she couldn't see.

"You learn quickly. Alright we're heading to the cave to get into the Locust Hallow but the cave's entrance is packed with Locust. We need a way in." Celebi typed some more things in.

"Okay have you got a laptop?" Mew looked and saw one in Buzz's pack.

"Yeah we've got one." Celebi typed some more things in.

"Okay. I've uploaded a Skarmory Drone onto it. That should be enough to take them out."

"You're the best Celebi. Thank you. Fox Trot One out." What Mew couldn't see was that Celebi had started to blush deeply from this.

"Alright Rookie. Loosen them up a bit." Buzz nodded and opened up the laptop and uploaded the missile and shot it. Ratchet and Mew looked towards the cave and saw that the drone dropped right into the centre of the locust base and took them all out.

"Nice shot Rookie!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Let's go Fox Trot One! And Look out for Locust that can still shoot." They made their way over the dead Locust and into the cave, where they met more resistance. Locust started shooting uncontrollably at them. They took cover by a piece of rubble from the destroyed sentry towers.

"RATCHET! HOW MANY ARE THERE?" Buzz exclaimed, firering the weapon over the rubble without looking.

Ratchet, bravely, looked over the rubble to see seven Locust. "SEVEN HOSTILES!" He shouted. Mew nodded and saw a stalactite next to them about five meters away. Being daring he rolled his way over and shot many times, hitting two of them, killing them.

"GUYS! COVER ME!" Mew yelled to the other two. They nodded and shot at the Locust unrelentingly. The Locust withdrew behind cover, but not before one of them was shot through the head.

Mew then ran around and shot all of them as fast as he could, taking three of them out, but the last one knocked him down and was going to kill him.

Until Pvt. Linen came and Chainsawed through the Locust from behind, splitting it in half. "You okay, sir?" Buzz asked, holding out a hand to help him up. Mew excepted it and Buzz helped him up.

"Yeah. Thanks Roo...Buzz." Mew smiled as Ratchet came. Mew then motioned them to follow. And they did.

Meanwhile

"Alright guys! Lavander Town's in sight!" Uxie exclaimed to the others. Azelf grumbled.

"I still can't believe the Major made YOU Sargent. I play loads of Call of Duty!" Manaphy shook his head.

"This is a real war Azelf. And this is against some creatures that we've never seen nor heard of before. This isn't game!" Manaphy said in Uxie's defence. Uxie smiled, until he saw some strange creature with some sort of...

"Spinda hold back!" Uxie yelled over the roar of the engines. A question mark appeared over the other three's heads.

"Why did we stop?" Jirachi asked getting up and looking over the edge along with Azelf and Manaphy. Uxie pointed towards the creature he saw earlier.

"Spinda! What are those things?" Uxie shouted again.

"Wow! Good eyes, Sarge! Would have been bad if we ran into those! Those are Tickers the Locust use them as land-mines, so keep your distance." Azelf shrugged.

"No argument here." Uxie suppressed a chuckle.

"For once." He muttered under his breath. "Well guys! Looks like we'll have to clear the way of those Tickers before Snorlax Four-Five can move up!" He called as he slid down the ladder.

The others followed his example and moved forward. They then saw a hole with green gas filtering out suddenly appear. Then three Locust climbed out and opened fire.

"Guys! Behind cover! SPINDA MOVE THE RIG BACK!" Uxie yelled as he and Jirachi hid behind an upturned car. Azelf and Manaphy hid in the ally way of an old, worn-out book shop.

Then another hole burst open and four more Locust climbed out.

"OKAY SMARTY-PANTS! WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Azelf shouted angrily as she saw this as his fault by telling them to get off the Rig. Uxie fired his lancer over the car, completely missing, since he couldn't see them.

"KEEP FIRERING ON THEM! I'LL SEE IF I CAN CALL ANY NEARBY SQUADS TO ASSIST US!" Just as he said this, a grenade was thrown into one of the holes and it caused it to explode, causing two of the Locust to get hit by rubble. They looked up towards the top of the building where the explosive came from to see two familiar figures.

"You guys needed some help?" Darkrai's voice came from their tac-coms, jokingly. Uxie sighed.

"It's bloody good to hear from you mate." Just as he said that Jirachi and Manaphy killed two more of the things and Cresselia threw a grenade, destroying the last hole and the last of the Locust.

"Alright. It looks like you guys have a lot of Tickers to eliminate. We'll provide sniper cover when needed. And Cresselia is a real sharp shooter." Lucky for her that Darkrai was turned away, because he couldn't see her blush.

"Thanks Darkrai! But I thought you had three others in your squad. And where's your Rig." Darkrai could be heard sighing, even if it weren't through the tac-com.

"Tickers blew it up. We only survived because of Cresselia's Safeguard. The others were too far away and they fell off the Rig. And you know how large a drop that is." Uxie nodded.

"Sorry about your squad. Right now we need to take out these Tickers so Spinda can move up. Once we're done, you guys can get on our Rig to the Drill zone." Darkrai turned to Cresselia and nodded.

"Okay. We'll see you soon. Alpha Four out." Uxie turned to the others.

"Alright guys, Darkrai and Cresselia are going to provide sniper cover from above. Azelf, I want you to take Manaphy and take out all the Tickers on the East side of that building you're taking cover behind. I'll take Jirachi down this road. We'll regroup with Alpha Four at the end of the road. Go!" They then took to their objectives respectively.

Meanwhile

"Man this is bad!" Exclaimed a pokemon that appeared to be wearing a white dress with a green, helmet-like thing a bit like Uxie's.

"What's wrong?" Celebi asked. Right now, most of the Legendaries who weren't in the war were in control. The only exception was Latias, since she was grieving over Latios. The Gaurdivior looked over and sighed.

"I just checked and saw that the Locust are regrouping over at the drill zone. It's like some one had given them the heads up about our plan." Just then Celebi remembered something from earlier.

"Wait! Mew was discussing this with Fox Trot One earlier. He said that we may have a rat." The Gaurdivior, Guard, looked alarmed.

"What?" She exclaimed before Celebi slapped a paw over her mouth.

"Shh...We don't want to let them know we're onto them. Listen, I'm going to see if I can locate whoever's been sending messages to the an unknown source. We find that, we found our rat." Guard nodded. "Until then this stays between you and me."

As Celebi left to her own desk, Guard looked a bit distressed. She then uploaded something on her own computer and deleted a folder that said 'Secret Plans', she then deleted every out-box message that she had labelled unknown. _"Good thing I'm a good actor. Now all I have to do is eliminate her and I'm in the clear." _She thought looking at Celebi.

Celebi was typing everything she could looking at everyone's out-box, even her fellow Legendaries. She wasn't trusting anybody completely at this point. She then decided to try a different approach, since she couldn't find anything.

"_I didn't think it would be this difficult. WAIT! Mew has more experience with computers! And I know I can trust him, even with my life!" _With that she contacted Mew.

Meanwhile

Mew, Buzz and Ratchet had gotten much deeper into the hallow then before. Celebi's voice suddenly came into the tac-com, very quietly.

"Mew?" Mew decided to get the other two and take cover in a small cavern before answering.

"Celebi. What do you need?" Mew asked softly.

"Well, you remember what you and Fox Trot were talking about before. You know..." She whispered the last part. "...The rat?"

"Yes I remember. Why?" Celebi quietly responded to him with her plan.

"Well. I'm going to try and locate the rat. I've already looked on everybody's out-box to see if they E-mailed battle plans but that came back cold. And since you know more about computers, do you know what I should do?" Mew put on a thought full face.

"It's possible that they would have deleted the E-mails to stop anyone from suspecting them. But even if it's deleted, the computer still retains the information about it. Try shifting through the recycle bins of all the computers. The info should still be there."

"Right. Thanks Mew." Mew shook his head.

"No thanks needed. But promise me you'll be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Celebi blushed greatly after that and almost squealed like if they were just having another boring day in the Hall of Origin.

Guard, who was listening to their conversation through a bit of hacking was both scared and furious. Scared, because she was about to be found out and there was nothing she could do about it.

Furious because Mew was giving Celebi affection while she got squat for almost eighteen years. _"Why is she so special to him? I've been his closest friend since I was four! What does she have? I am way getter looking than her! As well as smarter! And from what he's told me in the past, she was very insulting towards him!" _She was jealous. She then had a flashback to when she first saw Mew.

Flashback

_A small Ralts,a white pokemon with a green helmet with a red arrow sticking out the front, was skipping along the woods near the Tree of Beginning. She then stopped when she heard the sound of crying._

_She then went over to see a much younger Mew, from when he was six, with his face in his paws, crying. Being brave at the face of the one she knew as a Legendary pokemon she walked up to him and asked. "What's the matter?" He looked up to see the female pokemon._

"_Celebi was mean again!" Guard tipped her head to the side in confusion._

"_Who's Celebi?" Mew wiped the tears away the best he could before replying._

"_She's a Meany-face that won't let me play games with her and her friends. So since almost everyone is friends with her I can't play with anyone." He said and Guard was sympathetic. She walked over and sat next to him._

"_I can be your friend if you want?" Mew looked at her and saw that she wasn't lying. "My name is Guard by the way. And who needs that Meany-face, Celebrea, anyway!" She said, cheerfully. Mew laughed a bit._

"_It's Celebi and I'd love to be friends!" The Ralts smiled._

"_And don't you worry Mew! I've got a lot of nice friends that will be your friends as well. A Buneary called Fluff, A Riolu called Aura and a Trapinch called Ratchet!" Mew smiled widely._

"_YAY!" He shouted. Then he was tapped on the shoulder. He looked confused for a second before hearing the well-known phrase._

"_Tag! You're it!" She then started running and Mew started chasing her._

Guard smiled at the memory. It wasn't long after getting to know Mew that she started to harbour feelings for him and she found out it was love when she was sixteen, and a Kirlia. She opened the draw on her desk and pulled out a small pistol.

"_Soon me and Mew will together. And Celebi will be long gone by then."_ She put the gun in her pocket and went over to where Celebi was working.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta Four**

A yellow, mouse-looking pokemon ran as fast as he could, supposedly, to escape from the six Locust that were chasing him. This pokemon was Pikachu. _"Dam! How did I get myself into this?" _He thought to himself.

He, however, was not looking where he was going and tripped over a rock. He fell to the floor and the Locust were catching up to him. "Escapee down! Execute!" Pikachu's eyes widened at the sound of the word Execute and tried to crawl away when one of the Locust got to him and pointed the gun at his head. A shot was fired...

...and the locust fell backwards.

The others retreated as they saw their friend shot, expecting that hostile to kill the escapee. The Pikachu assumed this as well, shown by his wild movements to get away.

"Are you okay?" He heard a feminine voice call out to him. He looked up and locked his blue eyes with a pair of deep brown ones. "I asked if you were okay!" The same voice asked in concern.

Pikachu looked over the pokemon that saved him. The pokemon was a bipedal rabbit with tan fluffy fur covering her lower body and ear tips and dark brown fur covering her upper body and face. She was carrying a shotgun and was wearing a belt that carried a pistol. _"Wow! She's pretty." _He thought to himself, before shaking his head.

"I'm fine." He stated. The pokemon held her hand out and Pikachu was a bit nervous but took it anyway, face blushing a bit.

"Okay. I need to take you back to the Tree of Beginning." Pikachu nodded. The pokemon then pulled the pistol out of it's holster and turned the handle towards him and held it out. "You take this. I hope you know how to shoot."

"Yeah I know how to shoot. I also have war experience! I only just escaped from a Locust encampment!" Pikachu gloated, taking the gun.

"Impressive. I'm Buneary by the way." Buneary commented.

"Pikachu." Buneary nodded and motioned for him to follow her.

"I'm from the Resistance army. I'm the last survivor from Beta Four. We assaulted Lavander town to get to the drill zone to attack the Locust. But my Rig got hijacked and we had to jump over board. I'm the only one who survived the fall." She said sadly. Pikachu nodded understandingly.

"I know how you feel. I was captured when me and my squad from the first company, Electric Platoon. They were all worked to death. I only just learned how to detach the Locust locks. That's how I was able to escape." He explained. "Any family? Friends?"

"I have a boyfriend, well HAD." She replied. Pikachu was a little down after hearing that, but got a bit curious.

"Had?" He asked. Buneary sighed.

"He's a Sneasal. He was captured when the Locust attacked. I don't know if he's still alive." She then looked at Pikachu. "You?"

"Brother. Mom and Dad were already dead. He was evacuated. He may be in the Resistance. His name is Buzz. Buzz Linen." Buneary looked sympathetic.

"Sorry. Never heard of him." Pikachu's ears drooped in sadness.

"Oh. Well I may have seen your boyfriend. What was his name?"

"Frost." Pikachu froze with a look of horror on his face. Buneary turned and saw his face. "You know him?" Buneary asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." He said. Buneary froze.

"No." She said miserably. "He can't be."

"Frost Blake?" Buneary nodded. "He was used in the Locust's 'Experiment'..." He said, disgustedly. "...Frost was their first test subject. They injected him with some sort of black fluid...H-he bent down in pain...and his skin got pale...he grew...his skin lost texture..." Buneary shook her head, tears falling.

"They turned him into one of them?" She questioned. Pikachu hesitated before nodding. "No."

Pikachu approached her, cautiously. "Buneary?" Then he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Hostiles!" Pikachu, without thinking, grabbed Buneary's paw and ran in the direction they were heading in before.

"Buneary! Run Locust!" He yelled to her, but she was still brain-dead. He then heard the sound of revolving propellers and looked up to see a helicopter. Thanking Arceus, he scooped Buneary up and carried her onboard as they took off.

In Control

"Celebrea!" Guard called to her quietly. Celebi looked a bit confused.

"It's Celebi, but what's up?" She replied. Guard put on her best serious face, while hiding the pistol she had in a holster under her 'dress' like thing.

"I looked into the same thing you were and found the rat. I found the messages in their recycle bin." She said urgently. "I need to talk to you in a more secure area." Celebi nodded and they then went towards the place Celebi was staying.

"_Soon. She will be out of the equation." _Guard thought to herself.

With Mew

Fox Trot were in Seviper Three-One. Apparently, they hit a dead end with the cave they had found and were heading to control to find another cave they could try.

"I can't believe we wasted our time here!" Buzz kept saying, in a very annoyed tone. Ratchet just shook his head.

"Well. At least we get to rest at home for a bit. Mew? What are you doing?" Mew turned to look at them. He was holding one of his paws to his left ear.

"I'm trying to contact Celebi, but I can't seem to reach her. I hope she's okay." Ratchet and Buzz looked at each other before smirking. "What?"

"Mew and Celebi, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both started to sing. Mew then went really red.

"OKAY! SO I LOVE HER! BIG DEAL!" He yelled out, always being annoyed by that song. The other two were stunned.

"Well. We didn't really think you loved her. Especially since I knew how she used to treat you." Ratchet explained. "Why her?" Mew looked kind of embarrassed.

"I guess it's because she's tough. I mean we saw earlier that a gun was pointed at her head and she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Plus she's beautiful and fun to boot." Buzz smiled. **(He had his helmet off) **

"It's good to have some one during this time." He then said. Ratchet looked out and saw the Tree.

"Here we are! Home sweet home!"

With Beta Four

Beta Four had just touched down at the Tree of Beginning. Pikachu looked over to Buneary who had her head in her paws, crying rivers for her lost boyfriend.

Pikachu felt sympathetic but didn't really know how she felt. He has never really had a girlfriend before. Not that he had a Boyfriend. But he just doesn't really know how to comfort her.

"Um...We're here Buneary. C'mon." He said, grabbing her paw and pulling her toward the exit of the Helicopter. She just let herself be dragged out of the Helicopter, still crying.

He then took her to a bench that he saw and sat her down, hugging her awkwardly. "Cry it out." He said soothingly. This is how he would comfort his brother, so he felt that it might work for her.

Buneary was shocked at first, but after hearing what Pikachu said, she then hugged back and cried into his shoulder. Pikachu patted her back gently, hoping to calm her down. It seemed to work as her cries and sobs had started to subside. She then pulled away.

"You okay?" Pikachu mentally slapped himself. Of course she's not okay! She's still sobbing a bit.

"A bit." She answered after a couple of minutes.

"You want to talk about him? Talking will make you feel better." Buneary looked at him, seeing a caring pokemon and not some idiot who will make fun of her later, she decided to talk.

"Okay." She started. "Well, me and Frost grew up together. He was my best friend for fourteen years. Then about two weeks ago he asked me out." Pikachu nodded before motioning her to continue. "At first, it was awkward since he was my best friend and it was hard to see him as anything else. But then I started to get into it. I guess the relationship never really got that far."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, are you crying because you lost a lover or a best friend?" Buneary froze at the question. She was so occupied with crying her eyes out she never really thought about it. But now that she did, it was obvious as much as she felt guilty about it.

"A best friend. No matter how many times we went out, I just couldn't think of him as anything else. I didn't even kiss him." Pikachu nodded. He then noticed her frown and just seemed to know that facial expression.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it. He'll still be missed. I miss him as well. I only knew him for a short amount of time. But I knew he was a good guy. Your lucky that you got to know him that well." Buneary looked at him and really did this time. She saw a lot of small cuts. They wouldn't scar though.

"_He's so...Handsome." _Buneary blushed. Pikachu looked at her seriously.

"If you want, we can find an area and create a remembrance of him." Buneary looked at him again, this time questionably.

"Why are you helping me out so much?" Pikachu scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"You don't really know much about me so I'm not surprised by the question. I just take care of my friends. It's what gives my life meaning really. And you saved my life earlier. So I'd consider us friends." He said. Buneary put a paw on his shoulder.

"Well, you'd be right. So C'mon. We have to find your brother. You mentioned you had one earlier. Buzz Linen right?" Pikachu smiled brightly.

"Right! Thanks Buneary." He replied. "Also we can get to know each other better."

With Celebi

"Alright. I don't think anyone will be in here." Celebi said, unlocking the door to the room she was occupying. They went in and Guard closed the door behind her. Guard then pulled the gun out of the holster and turned around...

...to see that Celebi had already beaten her too it.

"I knew you were the Rat." Guard cursed but then she asked.

"How? I didn't see you type anything into the computer after contacting Mew."

"I worked it out after you said that you found the Rat by looking in the recycle bins. How did you know I was going to look in the recycle bins if I didn't tell you I was. Also the gun you were trying to hide was a dead give away." Guard still had a question though.

"Where were you you hiding that gun though?" Celebi blushed.

"Um...You don't really want to know. I feel a bit disgusted holding it." Celebi explained. Guard then looked at her apprehensive look and laughed.

"You wouldn't pull the trigger! You can't handle the guilt of killing another pokemon. Even if they're traitors." Guard then kicked Celebi's gun out of her hand.

Celebi backed into a corner. "Say good nig..." Just as she said this, Guard's arm was shot. Causing Guard to drop the gun. Celebi looked past Guard to see Mew, holding his own pistol.

"Stand down Guard!" Guard looked over just in time to see Ratchet and Buzz grab her by both her arms roughly. "Take the Traitor to the prison cells. Make sure she can't get out and get everything you can out of her." Guard kicked and shouted as the two soldiers dragged her out of the room. Mew never looking at her.

"Are you okay Cele...mmph!" Mew never got to finish his sentence since Celebi pressed her lips to his. Mew was surprised at first but then settled down and dropped his gun to the floor before wrapping his arms around her waist. Returning the kiss.

Celebi then pulled away. "You know. That's the second time you saved me." Mew smiled.

"Well you found our rat. I can't believe Guard did this though. She was my best friend. My first friend." Celebi looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Mew. Oh and in case it wasn't clear from the kiss. I love you." Mew wrapped his tail round her before replying.

"I love you too Celebi." Celebi smiled before she brought her lips to his again.

At Lavander Town

"Alright! We're ready to dig Omega Three!" Uxie nodded.

"Alright guys let's get in the pods! Two by two! Who's going with who?" He saw that Jirachi was with Manaphy and Darkrai was with Cresselia.

"Oh great! I'm with the yellow headed, nerd!" Azelf sighed in frustration. Uxie glared at her.

"I'm not ecstatic about this either but this is a war! We will have to do things we don't want to do! And we'll be in the pod for about a minute! It won't kill you!"

"But..." Now Uxie just had it.

"ENOUGH!" This scared everybody on the Rig, even Darkrai. "Listen Azelf! You will have to get in the Pod with me whether you like it or not! I just don't care! If it were up to me I'd just leave you up here to fight the Locust on your own! Do I make myself clear! I'm the commander here and what I say GOES!" He ranted at her harshly. So harshly that Azelf had tears brimming in her eye's.

"Now come on! The Locust are on their way and we need to make our way underground!" Uxie announced, climbing the ladder to the Pods. Azelf let a couple of tears fall before wiping them away and following him into the Pod.

Jirachi whistled loudly. "Wow! I have NEVER seen Uxie that angry before." Manaphy just shook his head.

"Well she was asking for it. She must have known that Uxie was going to blow one of these days. I knew it might have been today. I mean he has to lead us, which is pressure enough, never mind having to put up with her crap as well as the Locust's." Manaphy replied. "But still. What he said was harsh."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Darkrai interjected, climbing the ladder after Cresselia. "He's very protective over Mespirit and Azelf. He wouldn't happily leave either of them to fend for themselves."

"I hope not anyway." Jirachi said, following Darkrai up the ladder.

Soon all six of them were in the pods, Azelf trying her best not to cry in front of Uxie. Uxie himself was still glaring at her. The safety bars then lowered over their chests. Then the doors closed. And the drill on the bottom of the Pod started up and then the Rig pushed them down, and the Pod started burrowing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Divided**

The ride down for Omega Three was NOT pleasant. Uxie and Azelf were in a very uncomfortable silence, Uxie was still angry and above all that it was as bumpy as Hell. As soon as the pod landed, Azelf rushed out and threw up on the floor of the underground cavern.

"Well. That wasn't pleasant." Azelf commented, Uxie just ignored her.

"Mespirit, Control, do you copy. This is Uxie from Omega Three...Mespirit?" Uxie sighed in frustration and tried something new. "Spinda! Spinda do you copy?" Just then on the horizon of the cave they saw two lifts fall through the ceiling and two soldiers in full blue armour emerge.

"Omega Three, This is Whisky Seven. We are currently limited to short ranged radio, but we have are eyes on a Seeder. Standby." Uxie smiled.

"Copy Whisky. Good hunting." Uxie was about to turn off his radio when he heard an urgent voice call.

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Uxie panicked.

"DARKRIA! WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted urgently, Azelf looked distressed as well, but Uxie took no notice.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO LAND WITH US!" Darkrai yelled back. Uxie then heard gun fire in the background.

"I guess our lift went off course. Activate your distress beacons and we'll be there as soon as possible." Uxie waited a couple of seconds before he heard a reply.

"Okay. Beacon lit. And hurry! We don't know how many more are coming!" Uxie confirmed and then turned to Azelf. Azelf found herself flinching and backing up a bit. "I know there's no point in trying to lead YOU so go find a root to the distress beacon." Azelf eyes widened.

"You're actually going to leave me to fend for myself?" Uxie looked back.

"You said it yourself. You play Call of Duty. You figure out a course of action for yourself. You can follow me if you want. But I won't be giving you orders. And don't expect to be covered either." With that he rushed off to the left. But not before saying. "If you don't care about me, why should I care about you?"

In Control

"Why has she done this? She put so many lives in danger?" Mew punched the desk in aggravation. "I thought I could trust her!" Ratchet patted his shoulder.

"We all did, dude. She WAS our best friend." Just then Rotom, the interrogation officer, came out.

"Mew." Mew turned towards him.

"Has she told you why she has done this?" Rotom waved his left, plasma like arm as his way of saying no.

"She will only talk to you." Mew raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't want to see her. She was going to KILL Celebi." With that he turned to see Celebi talking to Shade, an Umbreon, about something.

"We might get some answers if she talks with you. She's allowed the presence of Ratchet." Ratchet sighed.

"Dude. If we talk to her, we might be able to see if she was forced into this or not." Mew sighed.

"Fine." With that Ratchet and Mew walked into the Interrogation. While this was happening Celebi was talking to Shade.

"I want to join Fox Trot One." Shade looked at her, shocked.

"What? But before you said you want to help out as far away from the fighting as possible." Celebi sighed.

"I know. But I felt really weak, not being able to kill someone who was going to kill me. So I want to fight. I want to feel strong and most of all. I want to stay by Mew at all times." Shade sighed.

"Alright. I guess your reasons are good enough. I'll tell Fox Trot. But you were one of our best computer technicians. I hope you're a good fighter." Celebi smiled widely.

"Thank you so much! Arceus bless you!"

Guard looked intently towards the door to Control from the Interrogation room to see Mew, Ratchet and Rotom enter, Mew glaring at her and Ratchet not looking at her at all. "You came."

"I wanted answers. That's it. I'm extremely disappointed in you." Guard looked down. "You weren't forced were you."

"No." She replied quietly after a few minutes.

"Then why?" Ratchet asked, his voice almost cracking at the end, tears clearly visible in them. "You were our friend!"

"I just couldn't handle Mew loving that TRAMP!" Mew thumped the table loudly with his fist, eyes burning.

"NEVER talk about Celebi like that EVER!" He hissed towards Guard. "This has nothing to do with her!"

"Really? Because it always seemed to be about her when she finally decided to be friendly to you! It always 'Celebi's so fun, smart and pretty' it was always her! Never us!" Ratchet looked angry now.

"Guard, he never shunned us, he invited us to the Hall Of Origins on multiple occasions. We've been there a bunch of times! Stop giving us these measly excuses because they don't explain why you put the lives of so many innocent Pokemon in danger!" He shouted, annoyed. He then caught the longing look in her eyes and got it.

"She's in love with me." Mew said to everyone. Guard was especially surprised.

"How did you know?" Mew sighed.

"I sense aura, yours has gone a pinkish colour, meaning love and it was directed towards me." He sighed again. "Guard, I don't really need to explain, do I?" Guard looked down and shook her head.

"So...Should I throw her in the slammer?" Rotom suggested. Mew smirked a little.

"No..." Everyone in the room turned to Mew, surprised. "...She's got connections to the Locust. If she wants to make up for what she's done, then I know how to do it."

**Beta Four**

"Excuse me." Pikachu asked a soldier in full uniform. "Do you know a Buzz Linen?"

"Sure I do! He recently joined Fox Trot One! He also saved Mew's life earlier!" Pikachu felt a surge of pride enter his heart at this revelation. "He's in the Mess Hall right now, but he says he's tired of signing autographs."

Pikachu chuckled a little. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Buneary hopped over to see him with his huge smile.

"Success?" Buneary asked. Pikachu turned and nodded.

"Mess Hall." He said quickly, grabbing her paw and running in that direction, Buneary giggling at his enthusiasm.

When they got there, they saw the Electabuzz in question. Pikachu grinned and walked up to him. "So, a little Pidgey told me a certain brother of mine joined the famous Fox Trot One." Buzz turned up and smiled widely.

"BIG BRO!" He shouted, hugging him. Pikachu laughed and hugged back, his eyes threatening to fill with tears.

"It's good to see you Buzz." Pikachu said happily. Buneary stood there smiling at the cute little sibling scene.

"Who's she?" Buzz asked. Pikachu turned to Buneary and smiled, disconnecting the hug.

"Buzz this is Buneary, the girl that saved my life no more the two hours ago. Buneary this is Buzz, my little brother who I am very, very proud of." Buneary smiled and held out her paw. Buzz clapped it with his hand and shook it.

"It's an honour to meet one of Fox Trot One!" Buneary exclaimed. Buzz chuckled.

"I'm not so sure about that. I only just joined." Pikachu shook his head.

"No. You are a part of Fox Trot One. I heard from this guy that you saved Mew's life."

"I can tell you about it. Get some food and come back here. Specially you bro. You look like you haven't eaten in days." Pikachu chuckled nervously.

"Well, prisoner camps aren't known for high standards." He then left with Buneary to get some food.

**Omega Three**

Azelf was trying desperately to catch up to Uxie as he was running at a very high speed towards the distress beacon. "Uxie please wait!" She yelled, pleadingly. Uxie shook his head.

"In case you don't understand Azelf. A distress beacon is usually set off so we can find other squads that need help quickly. They don't have time for us to be wasting." He said harshly. Azelf was tearing up a little bit more as her heart began to sting a little.

"I just want to apologise!" That made Uxie stop.

"Azelf. Apologise." He turned to face her. "Who are you and what have you done with Azelf?" Azelf sighed.

"If it was too much, you should have just said so..." Uxie cut her off by tackling her to the ground as a Grind-lift ploughed it's way through the ground where she was just standing. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing Uxie so close to her. She started to feel a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Careful where you're standing Azelf. Grind-lifts could come from anywhere." Azelf nodded still blushing a bit. Uxie got up and lifted her up as well. "And, if you remember, I did tell you. Three years ago!" Azelf shrunk back a bit more.

"I'm sorry!" She replied hastily, afraid he was going to hit her or something. Uxie softened after hearing the apology.

"It's okay. Just promise not to give me a hard time till the war is over." Azelf nodded, feebly, putting her Storm Bolter to her chest and saluting.

"Yes Uxie." Uxie smiled at her a little before realising something.

She's acting like she's afraid of him.

He shook the thought from his head. She's the Being of Willpower. She's the pokemon that pretty much invented bravery, she wouldn't be afraid of anything.

But being brave isn't about not being scared. It's about doing something you're afraid to do.

He turned around and continued towards the distress beacon at a normal pace, so Azelf can keep up with him.


End file.
